scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Ghost of Mrs. Shusham. The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham is the second part of the second episode of the fourth season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It aired between Catcher on the Sly and The Wrath of Waitro, making up the twenty-sixth overall. Premise The ghost of the librarian from the old Coolsville library is after Shaggy for a missing book, "Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies", and wants it in before midnight. Synopsis The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency are spending a rainy day at their clubhouse in Coolsville. Shaggy is enjoying reading Commander Cool comic books and eating along with a pup named Scooby-Doo. Then suddenly Scooby runs out of food and Daphne recommends that they should read something more real than that. Freddie suggests the official National Exaggerator's Mole Men book. Shaggy says that Commander Cool comics are real. Suddenly, the gang hear a knock on the door and Shaggy and Scooby think it's a pizza delivery. They open the door and see a flying ghost librarian - the ghost of Mrs. Shusham. The ghost wanted Shaggy's old book he borrowed from the Coolsville Public Library a long time ago. Scooby has to do something, so he quickly dresses up as Mrs. Dooberry, a faux library book patrol officer and he has shown the ghost that she has torn a page in her library book. The ghost said that she will take care of it and she left the clubhouse, then Shaggy and Scooby quickly locked the door, but that didn't stop the ghost, because she came back and told them she wants the old book before midnight. Shaggy explains to the gang that a long time ago, he checked out a book called Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies from the old Coolsville Library, but one day, when he ran inside to get a snack, the book fell out of his backpack and Scooby accidentally buried it with a bunch of his bones—not long after that happened, the library ended up shutting down, so Shaggy was ultimately never able to return the book. Later, Scooby finds the book the ghost had and it's shown that it is from Bernice Binder. The gang then go to Binders Books to ask some questions. They find Bernice Binder in a scary situation and she told the gang that the ghost was there, too. Then she told them that she is sure the ghost won't hurt them but she'll just follow them and curse them until the day they'll die. Then Shaggy and Scooby fade. Bernice fanned Scooby with his dinner napkin from the clubhouse. This made her a possible suspect to be the ghost of Mrs. Shusham. Shaggy and Scooby then dig all the garden to find the missing book. Then Scooby finds his favorite bone and the book, too. They decide to go to the closed library. Velma didn't forget Scooby's favorite bone and she put it in Scooby's mouth. The kids are before the Coolsvile Public Library but are surprised when Rona Lickton, the ex-president of the Coolsville Stamp Collecting Club jumps out of the library. She still blames Shaggy for ruining her stamp collection, which she took out in the rain after the old library closed. The gang has two suspects now. Then they "booked" into the library finding another clue. Scooby and Shaggy then found a clue for themselves and said that they have solved the mystery. Quickly after that, the ghost librarian shows up again and chases the gang around the library. Shaggy then picks up a book with the title: 101 Ways To Catch a Ghost Librarian. Then they trap the ghost throwing a big bookshelf with book on her. Velma still doesn't know who the ghost is. Daphne thinks it has to be Rona Lickton from the Stamp Collecting Club, because she still blaims Shaggy for ruining her business. Freddie then says she's wrong because the ghost has to be Red Herring. Red calls Freddie and tells him that he can't make it today because his bike has a broken tire. Daphne calls her butler Jenkins to go for Red. Then Freddie realized that Red Herring isn't the ghost. Shaggy and Scooby revealed the ghost to be Bernice Binder because she faned Scooby with his dinner napkin and he also found Binders Books bookmark in a rare book at the closed library. Velma realized that Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies is a rare book (and thus very valuable) and that's what Bernice was after. Velma was proud of Shaggy and Scooby and they also learned a lesson. Now Daphne is glad they are reading something better then comic books. Now they read cook books from the New Coolsvile Library and made a hundred pizzas. Then Shaggy says: "There's no better way to check a recipe than with my pal, a pup named..." Scooby continues: "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Rona Lickton * Red Herring Villains: * Ghost of Mrs. Shusham * Bernice Binder Other characters: * Mrs. Dooberry * Mrs. Shusham * Jenkins Locations * Coolsville ** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse ** Coolsville Public Library ** Binders Books Objects * Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies * Bone Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Sabella & Mark Young * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Craig Zukowski * Associate Producer: Scott Jeralds * Story Producer: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, John Walker * Directors: Don Lusk, Carl Urbano * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Victoria Carroll, Bernard Erhard, Barry Gordon, Pat Harrington, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Marilyn Lightstone, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Lynne Moody, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Robert Picardo, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parvis Parandoush * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Scott Hill * Character Design: Eric Clark, Denise Shimabukuro, Virginia Hawes, Pete Alvarado, Jr. * Design Paste-Up: Viki Kirch, Dana Granger * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez * Animation Supervisor: Frank Andrina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Nancy Grimaldi, Olivia Knighton, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Margot McDonough, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Gil Iverson, Tom Gleason * Editor: Tim Iverson * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recordin Mixers: Ezra Dweck * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Company, Ltd. and Fil Cartoons, Inc. * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Progam Administrator: Annie Montgomery * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * Copyright © 1991 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc, * All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * Together with Catcher on the Sly and The Wrath of Waitro, this episode is both the season three finale and the series finale of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Shaggy and Scooby are the ones that knew who the culprit really is instead of Velma. * This is the last time Freddie accused Red Herring of something he didn't do. * This is the first and only time in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo that the monster disguise is a female. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne's tights are missing at the beginning of the episode as she sits in front of her mirror. * Bernice's shirt was green when she says that the ghost will haunt Shaggy and Scooby. * When the gang first arrive at the deserted library, Fred's shirt collar is white instead of blue. * After Scooby finds a clue in the deserted library, Daphne's skirt is the same color as her jumper. * Mrs. Shusham's dress and hair tie briefly change color to purple when she corners Fred, Daphne and Velma. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * While the Old Coolsville Library is apparently deserted, the gang appears to gain access to it pretty easily. Also, there are still many objects left in the library such as books on shelves and even a computer. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 7 DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 17, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring